The instant invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly relates to a cannula for arterial perfusion, for extracorporeal circulation and other uses.
More particularly, the object of the invention is to provide a means capable of effecting extracorporeal blood circulating loop and depuration, without affecting the vessels from which said loop is connected.
Generally, it may be said that heart surgery requires quietness and vacuum of this organ. To this end the heart is connected to an extracorporeal circulating system which drains non oxygenated blood towards a device functioning as heart and lung, restoring oxygenated blood through an arterial perfusion cannula inserted into the aorta or the femoral.
In order to attain a heart free of blood, it is necessary to interrupt blood flow through coronary arteries, which is attained by clamping the ascending aorta applying pliers or clamps which strangulate the vessel thus occluding its longitudinal passage.
For a long time it was considered that, due to the natural elasticity of the arterial walls, the use of such clamps did not cause any problem.
However, recent studies, still under development, have demonstrated that the use of such clamps causes traumatic effects, as well as alterations of the aortic wall and wall thrombi running the risk of brain embolism.
Thus, the object of the invention is to provide an arterial perfusion cannula, i.e. of the re-infusion end of oxygenated blood which, in turn, through the provision of inflatable balloons, allows the function of inner clamp (non traumatic) and coronary perfusion through its proximal opening, infusion of cardioplegic solution or use of the same opening for venting the left heart cavities.